


Locked Hearts

by GoldenNyx



Category: XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: Everett will beat someone with a bat, I'll add more tags later, JB will save the world or die trying, Lucas makes a guest appearance, Lynn is igor btw and im sorry in advance, Missy and Alicia make small apperances, Nate will have a panic attack, OR as I call it XOXOsona, Persona AU, Shiloh might cry or not the snake, There will be angst later, There will be cursing, There will be stealing themes and ideas from Persona 5 but also new ideas, There's a lot of implied JB/Jeremy but unless I really go in on it its just eh, a lot of times people will die, sometimes people will die, there will be laughs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenNyx/pseuds/GoldenNyx
Summary: I am thouThou art IThy locked heart has opened up and shown thy fragile beingThrough this crack release thy truest emotions and set free thy soulJB and Jeremy run into some trouble after missing curfew. Stumbling into a world unknown, JB and the rest of Jerk Squad will have to set aside differences, face external and internal foes, and truly look to the darkness within to save  not only themselves but the world.But, will JB be able to keep her friends from ripping each other's throats out or will their differences rip them apart before the shadows do?





	1. Enter the MetaVerse

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first full fanfic, my first XOXO fanfic and my first ao3 fic. So buckle up, cause while chapter one isn't very exciting it will get good.

The sweet late summer held the last promised of fun and endless leisure time. The last memories of bonfires, poolside chats and flings that you’ll forget one day. The wind carried the taste of barbeques and boba teas. The rolling hills of the countryside, the soft laughter of friends and the warmth of family, all slowly drifting away with the setting sun. 

For most of the students of Saint Sara Belle’s Boarding School, summer was but a simple time. Classes came to a near halt, work flows turned to trickles and the only worries was what flavor of Boba they’d all have. Even as Autumn’s chilled hand waved around the corner, they still soaked themselves in summer’s light. 

“Are you almost done?” Jeremy’s monotone voice cut through the pop soundtrack as faux Japanese girl’s dance on screen. JB’s pink sneakers stomped on each glowing arrow, keeping up with the animated ‘waifus’ easily. Her athelism would be impressive if it wasn’t only turned towards a dancing game. Jeremy let out another sigh as he leaned against an off brand racing game.

“Almost..” She worried her lip as she glares at multi-colored hair of the cartoon girls. A few spins and a jump, she huffed a few breaths before placing her hands on the bar behind her. Leaning forward she stared at the overly bright “Winner” screen. “Okay… Yeah, I’m done. Finally fucking won.” She places her hands on her knees and wheezes. 

“Why did you care about winning again?”

“Jerebear… It was my game! I was Queen!”

“So?”

“You’ll never understand what it means to be a Dancing Queen.” 

“I don’t want to.” The jingle of the Arcade door was soft, the last whispers of a pop artists was the last thing they heard as they stepped into the cool evening. A silence soon hang over the air as they made their way back to Saint Sara Belle, only Jeremy’s signs broke it. JB’s eyes soon began to wander, Sliding over Jeremy’s green hair over to the shop fronts, until landing on a small black cat rushing into an older store.   
“Hey, what’s that?” She grabbed the poor fool’s arm and began dragging him over. The store was old with a faded sign and wilting flowers. 

“A malt shop, I think. Didn’t realize we had one of those.” 

“Oh, like those old milkshakes from the before times?”

“Yeah. Could you, maybe, stop dragging me?” 

“Let’s get some.” She gasped. “We could share! Like teens in those shitty movies from the 50s!” A wicked grin spread across her face as she quickly took a seat at the counter. There wasn’t a person in sight, only the black cat sat which slinked away towards the kitchen. In a corner a jukebox played “Fun, Fun, Fun” by the Beach Boys. Jeremy grimaced as he took the seat next to her.

“Could we not?”

“Too late we’re gonna.”

“Ugh, this terrible.”

“Lighten up, Jere. You get to share a sweet treat with me.”

“I know. That’s why it’s terrible.”

“Well, look what the cat dragged in.” A plump young woman appeared behind the counter. Her curly jet black hair bounced with every step and from the uniform she was wearing, it was clear she was a student from Sara Belle’s, though neither party had ever met her. Then again, most people tend to avoid Jeremy, while some found JB a bit unapproachable due to her ‘friend’ group. “The infamous JB and Jeremy King. What do I owe the pleasure.” There was snark in her words, a playful kind of sarcasm that held little malice and more than enough girlish charm.

“Uhhh, do we know you?” Lazily his gaze drifted over her and her cat like eyes gazed back. JB, lacking all forms of subtlety and nuance placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

“Yeah, how do you know our names, mystery chick.”

“Oh, you shouldn’t. I mean, our paths have yet to cross till now, but I know you.” The mystery girl, hummed and placed a tall milkshake with two straws in front of the duo. “Its on the house.” 

“But, wait! You didn’t even tell us your name!”

“Kat.” And just like that she was gone. Slipped into the back of the shop without a trace. Leaving the duo with only the Beach Boys and a milkshake.

“I like her.” JB announced as she took a sip of the milkshake. It was creamy, smooth and tasted faintly like a distant memory of a childhood long forgotten. She let out a hum of approval. The taste linger on her lips as she eyed the door Kat had disappeared through.

“Do I dare ask why?” Jeremy sighed, taking a sip of the milkshake soon after her. Recoiling at the cold, he held the sip for a moment before swallowing. Somewhere, deep within him there was an odd tickle like someone was passing a feather over his insides. He ignored it.

“She’s interesting and mysterious. Why wouldn’t I want a follow up on that?” JB bounced, the thought of all the various secrets Kat had to offer and all the fun that could be had finding out what made her tick was like a shot of coffee into her heart. “Let’s start grilling her, now.” She rose from her seat, only for Jeremy to grab her arm and lightly pull her back down.   
“Bad idea. One, curfew is coming up soon and two; you’ll probably scare her off instead of finding out anything interesting.” He took another sip of the milkshake. When had they drank so much? That tickle is back, stronger this time. “I say we head back before they lock us out of the school. I don’t feel like staying with my parents.” 

“What? You afraid of me spending an entire night with your parents?” 

“Ugh, sadly, yes. You’re all insufferable, but near impossible together.”

 

The iron gates of Saint Sara Belle had long since been shut tight. It would be hours before the groundskeeper opened it, allowing the students the freedom they craved. The walls may have tall, but they were no match for JB.

“Here, give me boost and I'll drag you up.” She made sure her phone was tucked into her pocket before placing a foot onto Jeremy’s hands, his face grimacing as her dirty shoe met his clean hands. Her hands found purchase on the rough stone top and soon she was seated and pulling Jeremy up. 

“I’m never touching your feet ever again.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay, we gotta jump down and rush towards our do-” JB was cut off by the sof vibration of her phone. Opening it up, confusion painted on her face. A red and black app had taken center stage on her phone and sent her a simple notification:

**_Are you ready to enter the MetaVerse? Are you ready? Are you?_ **

 

“What is it?” Her finger slipped over the app, but the snap of a twig had her shoving the phone back into her pocket and grabbing Jeremy’s hand.

“Nothing, just jump.” As the two leaped from the top of the wall, there was a sudden shift. A wobble in the world, neither took notice, but on the other side of the gate, a cat watched intently. And in Jeremy’s stomach, a tickle festered.

Their feet hit the ground and the two went off running. Their feet splashing against the concerte. If they looked back for even a moment they’d see the coiling shadows following them. They’d notice the way the buildings seem to twist and as they near the fork in the apath, they slowed. 

“Uh, JB?”

“What’s up? Don’t wish to part with me too soon?”

“Ignoring that.” Jeremy turned slowly. “Take a look around.” And she did. The two looked up at the reddened moon, gazed in awe at the towering buildings that twisted and turned. 

“Well,” Jb coughed, “Guess we’re not in Kana-”

“Ragh!” A gurgling roar eoched about them as two shadowy beast clawed their way out of ground, their inky claws and white eyes dripped an inky substance with every uncoordinated step. The duo looked at the beasts, then at one another.

“Run!" They rushed past the fork down towards the girl’s dorm. The shadow monsters on their tail, gurgling out unintelligible nonsense. 

“What the hell are those things?” JB screamed through burning lungs, her faced flush and terror threatened to trip her. Jeremy wasn’t much better, his hair flying and his usually stoic face lite up in fear. He quickly grabbed her hand, roughly pulling her closer as one beast pounces forward. 

“How the hell am I supposed to know?” He rushes her into the girl’s dorm and JB rushes to push a nearby table in front of it. “One minute, we’re hoping a fence, the next this hellhole!” Even with the crude barcarde, the creatures were not swayed, they pounded at the door, their disgusting faces smearing the window black. The table creaked and the two jumped back. “We have to hide.”

“My room is on the third floor, we can hide there.” It was JB’s turn to grab his hands and pull him along. “It may not be the best, but it’ll give us time to think of a game pl-”  

 

**_CRACK!_ **

 

"Jeremy, run! There’s a back door, go through there and get help!” JB pushed him along, the table wouldn’t last long. They both knew that splitting up could lead to ending, no one wanted to see.

“What about you?”

“I’ll be fine! I’ll take them around in circles!”

“Are you sure you can handle these guys?”

“They’re stupid! They’re not even smart enough to open the door and climb over the table!”

**_CRACK!_ ** The beast’s gurgled cries had grown, and she was certain there was another out there,

“”But-”

“Jeremy, go!” Jeremy’s face did something it rarely does; soften. He took her hand gently and gave her a nod, a warmth spreading across their faces. 

“Don’t get yourself killed.”  And like that he was gone. A green speak in the distance as the bashing on the door grew louder, angrier. JB turned to face it, fist at the ready and softly she prayed those karate classes Nate dragged everyone to were good for something.

The table gave way and she was indeed right. There was possibly ten of those strange creatures. 

“Well, shit.” She turned on her heel and ran like a coward. Unknown to her, that odd little phone app was sending her one more notification:

 

**_Welcome To The Metaverse: Please be careful, Shadows lurk in every corner._ **


	2. Awaken Thy Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JB wakes the fuck up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thou  
> Thou art I  
> Thou best realize today is the Snake's Bday so Happy Birthday Shiloh  
> he doesn't show up in this part sadly but JB does a thing

There’s something oddly thrilling about running for your life. The pumping of your blood, the rushing of the wind and the adrenaline in your vein is all so refreshing. The way death kisses at your heels and the harsh feeling of cement under your feet. The swirling of thoughts and the woe of lost time, of things left understand and not done. JB could feel all that and more, but more over she felt deep in her heart; Hope.

Hope; that Jeremy had figured a way out and found someone to help, that soon someone would show up and hit these things over the head with a bat.

All that hope evaporated into thin air as she came face to face with a dead end, that she knew wasn’t supposed to be there. Trapped, alone and a scared JB turns to meet her doom.

The creatures slowly moved towards her, claws scratching at the wooden floor. Her back hit the wall, and her breath caught in her throat.

“So, this is it.” She whispered to the beasts. “You got me! But, I’m not very tasty.” She joked, hands up in a defensive manner. She inched along the wall, sliding from one place to another slowly. Of course, the beasts followed with their sharp inky claws and bright red eyes.

“AH!” One beast, mayhaps have been a tad overzealous, got much too close and with one powerful claw swiped at JB. Her arm came up just in time to take the blow, but it left large bleeding claw marks on her forearm. JB grips her injured limb, letting out a hiss she kicks the beast back.

 _“Are you done with this childish act?”_ The sweet sounds of harps and the smell of flowers wrapped around her. A warmth spread through her chest, the throbbing pain in her arm dulled. _“Do you wish the boy had stayed with you? Had suffered instead of you?”_

“What? Wh- No!” There was a new pain. A pulsing ache in her head, that had her cringing inward. “Who are you? Where are you?” She gasped.

_“No? So, was having him run for his sake or yours?”_

“I..ah!” Gripping her head, JB crumbled to the floor. The beasts took a step back, feeling the heat radiating off the pained girl. The warmth in her chest had became a light and the creatures flinched away.

_“Was it a cocky showboat or a heartfelt jester?”_

“Kept...safe!” JB gasped out. “I wanted...him safe!”

A laughter erupted from the air. The light in her chest died down, but light shined from the floor. A large pink heart glowed below JB’s feet. Vaguely, she was aware of the beasts screams, vaguely she was aware of them backing away, but she was completely unaware of the way her eyes changed from brown to a bright gold.

_“So, you do care? Not just here for fun, dear?”_

The laugh rang out once more, the heart glowed even brighter and JB stood, strength renewed.

“I was never here just for fun.”

 _“Good, I sense your resolve, your care. Vow to Me.”_ The glow was overflowing, her hands balled into fists as she glared down at the monsters.

 

_“I am thou_

_Thou art I_

_Thy locked heart has opened up and shown they fragile being_

_Through this crack release thy truest emotions and set free thy soul”_

 

The light surrounded JB, a blazing glow that overtook her entire being. She could feel it, the pounding emotion and surge of power. The light dispersed and there stood JB in all her glory. Her clothes had shifted, turned from her school uniform to something lighter, nicer and much more greek in nature. Gems laid on her shoulders and one on her middle, that held the white robe like dress together. Her feet adorned gladiator sandals, leaves bloomed at her knees and in her hair dove wings. In her hands a bow, no arrow, but she knew she didn’t need it.

_“Call Upon my name and release thy heart from it’s shackles!”_

Four large hands place themselves at either side of her. She doesn’t need to turn to see the giant white haired woman, with four wings sprouting from her head and fabric tied around her wrists floating about to frame her face. JB doesn’t need to turn to see, nor does she ask for a name. She aims her bow.

“Show them what you’ve got, Aphrodite!” She pulls back her hand and there was an arrow in her hand, made of light and the sharpened point shaped like a heart.

 

 _“Let your heart guide thy arrow!”_  

The first beast attempted to run towards the two, only to be met with an arrow through the face. The beast’s body burst into light as soon as the arrow came in contact with it’s hideous face. Where the beast once stood was a pile of golden ash, no arrow in sight. JB smirked, letting her bow remain at her side.

“Who’s next?” Her smirk was near audible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed? Had fun? Hated it?  
> Pardoning what's up with Kat and where on earth is Jerbear???  
> Soon all will be revealed

**Author's Note:**

> So.... What did you think? Are you ready for the first Awakening? Do you hate Kat? I'm sorry if my characterization is off. Regardless, I'll try my best to get Chp. 2 out before Christmas. I make no promises, though. I am lazy.


End file.
